The present invention relates to an improved storage apparatus for storing items. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved container or storage apparatus for below and above ground storage of items which prevents or substantially reduces deterioration of the stored items due to outside influences.
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus that preserves in secret, usually underground, private valuables, firearms, survival equipment, and papers, at an affordable price. The storage apparatus comprises a container body with one closed end. An opposite open end of the container body has a removable and sealable cap formed with threads to open and re-close the open end. The open end is sealed with an O-ring seal located between machined sealing surfaces and also by an industrial silicone seal applied from a tube around the removable cap on and end sealing surface. The storage apparatus also includes a slide liner to aid in extraction of stored objects, an acid shield which minimizes contamination of stored objects from ground and water born acids, and a desiccant filler material to surround stored objects, absorb moisture, and displace air from an interior region of the container.
Stored objects are preferably first placed in acid proof, non-sealed storage bags for further corrosion protection. The removable threaded end cap has a unique spanner wrench arrangement of four holes and two hardwood pegs to make removal of the cap possible without additional special tools. The threaded end cap and container end are further covered with a protective plastic watershed or overcap to prevent dirt and water contamination from collecting over the removable end cap.
The invention is preferably made entirely of non-metallic substances, synthetic resins, polyethylene, poly vinyl chloride, PET-G, natural clays, ethylene, propylene, and ethylene-propylene.
The storage of one's valuables in a secret place for indefinite periods of time has long been sought. This must be achieved without appreciable deterioration of the items stored, and at an economical cost to the user. Many containers made of materials such as cast iron and clay have been used in various designs over the last several hundred years without much success. Today people want to hide valuables where only they know their location. This usually means burying them. In burying valuables, storage containers are almost never successful except in extremely dry climates.
The present invention provides an apparatus for affordable long term underground storage of valuables. The present invention uses only non-metallic, non-corrosive materials of the highest quality, by shielding the stored objects from the corrosive acids and elements found in the soil, and by removing the air in the container. If the air inside an interior region of the container is displaced by a natural moisture absorbing material, and the acids are kept from leaching through the storage container, successful underground storage of items is possible. Also, in order to make sure that no condensation occurs, it is necessary to place the device in a constant temperature environment, usually below the frost line.
The present invention provides secure storage of one's valuables by the use of synthetic resins of various types in its construction, especially polyvinyl chloride in the body and ends of the outer casing of the container, PET-G in the slide liner, polyethylene to keep out acids, especially hydrochloric acid, in the corrosive acid shield, an ethylene propylene compound in the O-ring seal, polyethylene in the storage bags, natural oven dried clay as desiccant, and Loctite 77BR a silicone end seal for redundancy. Additionally, the design and the machining of the end cap and upper coupling makes the O-ring seal virtually leak proof. The solvent welding of the polyvinyl chloride components make virtually a one piece structure.
According to an aspect of the invention, a storage apparatus includes a container having an interior region for storing items, a first closed end, and a second open end. The apparatus also includes a slide liner located within the interior region of the container, and a shield having a lower closed end and an upper open end. The shield is positioned inside the slide liner to permit withdrawal of the shield once items are loaded into the shield. The apparatus further includes a desiccant material configured to be positioned inside the shield surrounding the items, and a removable end cap for closing the second open end of the container.
In the illustrated embodiment, the second open end of the container is formed to include an internal threaded portion for engaging threads formed on the removable end cap to secure the end cap to the container. The apparatus includes an O-ring seal located between the threaded portion of the container and the threads on the removable end cap. The removable end cap includes a bottom lip portion. The O-ring seal is located between the bottom lip of the removable cap and the threads. The O-ring has a volume which is larger than a volume defined between the bottom lip an threads of the removable cap and the threaded portion of the container when the end cap is threaded into the threaded portion of the container so that the O-ring is compressed by and provides a seal between the container and the removable end cap. The apparatus also includes a silicone seal located between a top surface of the removable end cap and an inner side wall of the container.
The removable cap is formed to include at least two apertures for receiving pegs therein to facilitate removal of the cap from the threaded portion of the container. The apparatus still further includes a thread protector formed on the container between the first closed end and the threaded portion to protect the threaded portion as items are removed from the interior region. The illustrated apparatus includes an overcap positioned over the second open end of the container and over the removable end cap to protect the second open end of the container and the removable end cap.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.